El pecado del deseo
by nazagd
Summary: UA Naruto y Sakura quieren salvar Sasuke del mundo del crimen, pero el lo unico que quiere es tener al rubio. Naruto cedera?
1. Chapter 1

Van a ver que esta escrito algo extraño, pero dudo que no lo entiendan y sucede en un universo alterno, sin mas que decir dejo el primer capitulo:

**El pecado del deseo**

_Capitulo 1_

¿Parece ilogico, verdad?. Buscamos a un asesino, ella por amor y yo por amistad. Queremos que vuelva con nosotros y se aleje de ese horrible mundo donde vive.

A pesar de que nuestros esfuerzos son rechazados e ignorados, nosotros lo seguimos intentando.

Aunque siempre que lo veamos nos maltrata y humilla, nosotros queremos que vuelva con nosotros.

Lo hemos estado siguiendo por dias, la policia talvez pueda perderlo, pero no nosotros. Seguire buscando a Sasuke por tierra y mar, ¡Porque lo amo! y no me molesta arriesgar mi vida para salvarlo. Claro que nada de esto podria hacerlo sin Naruto, es el unico de su tipo.

A veces me pregunto porque no pude enamorarme de el.

Estan cerca nuevamente, haga lo que les haga siguen detras mio. Que molesto. A Naruto talvez pueda verlo, pero desnudo y dentro de mi cama; pero de Sakura cada vez que la veo, me confirma lo idiota que es. No se cuantas veces tengo que rechazarla para que se de cuenta que lo hago.

Solo hay una cosa que me molesta mas que ver a Sakura y sus palabras de amor, estas son Naruto y sus palabras de amistad. Cada vez que lo veo es lo mismo "Te quiero salvar porque sos mi amigo". Querido, yo hace mucho que deje de verte como amigo ; si acaso alguna vez lo hize.

Cada vez que dice esas palabras solo se me ocurren dos cosas: la primera (y que hago siempre) golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda hablar. La segunda, besarlo y hacerlo mio en ese mismo lugar y momento, y que Sakura vea todo... asi entienderia como son las cosas.

Naruto y Sakura se apretan las manos para darse fuerzas, mientras Sasuke en frente suyo les sonrie.

- Sasuke, ¿Por que te niegas a volver?- gritandole la peli rosada- ¿No ves lo malo que esto es para ti?

-Puede ser... si me atrapan seguramente me daran la pena de muerte- contesta tranquilo

-Sasuke, ¿Que te pasa, acaso eres idiota?-grito furioso el rubio-No sabes todo lo que hicimos por ti

-Lo se, pero yo no se los pedi-se acerca a ellos y se inclina para adelante-Estoy siendo muy amable con ambos, asi que porque no se van. Me quedan pocas balas y no vale la pena gastarlas en ustedes.

Ni bien Sasuke termino de hablar, Sakura se aferro a su cintura, en un intento desesperado de tenerlo con ella.

-Sasuke, te amo tanto...-dijo temblando, mientras las lagrimas cubrian su rostro

El susodicho la separa amablemente, algo que le resulto extraño a la joven.

-Sakura- en tono suave

-Sasuke-alegre- Puedo leerte, se que sientes lo mismo-Mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

El se empieza a reir, sus amigos se empiezan a asustar; en especial la persona que estaba mas cerca.

-Sakura- el rostro de ella se estaba poniendo palido- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme.

La empuja y le da un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que al caer se queda inconsciente .

-Sakura-grita Naruto,mira la chica en el piso y luego fija su mirada en Sasuke-¿Por que, por que eres asi?

-Tendria que preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Por que esa obsecion con salvarme?

-Ya lo sabes- claro que lo sabia, siempre le daba la misma respuesta-Porque soy tu amigo.

Sasuke perdio la calma y se lanzo encima de Naruto para golpearlo. Tuvieron una dura pelea, pero como solia suceder perdio el mas joven de los dos. Ya en el piso y sin poder moverse el susodicho se quedo mirando al azabache.

Esto ya empieza a volverse aburrido, siempre que nos encontramos sucede lo mismo. Pero tengo que aceptarlo, me gusta ver a Naruto asi. Me gusta verlo de cualquier forma, pero siendo pisoteado por mi y cubierto de sangre, es lo que mas me excita. Ya no doy mas, el maldito sin darse cuenta me tienta mucho.

Perdi otra vez, soy un inutil. Ahora hara como siempre, se ira y se alejara de nuevo.¡Como me odio, ¿Por que no soy mas fuerte?.

Ya esta, ni siquiera puedo moverme; ademas la mirada que me da me incomoda de sobremanera, le tengo miedo... se esta tardando para irse.

No se va, al contrario se acerca a mi. Acaricia su rostro con el mio y me da pequeños besos en el cuello. Ahora empieza a desabrochar mi camisa ensangrentada.

Empieza a lamer la sangre de mi pecho, es extraño ya que no me asquea; pero el miedo no se me va. Tengo que hacer algo, tiene que parar.

-Sasuke-sale como murmullo.

-Mm?- besando las heridas de mi rostro

-Tan lejos vas a llegar...-trago saliva- ¿Me odias tanto para llegar a violarme?

-¿Violarte?-rio-¿Acaso me ves desesperado?-se sienta las caderas del otro con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado-Tu mismo me pediras a los gritos que te haga mio. Y luego descubriras- se acerca a su oido-Que estas loco por tu mejor amigo- posa sus labios en el del otro y introduce su lengua. La acaricio con la contraria y al ver que no habia respuesta se separo, no sin antes morder aquel labio tan tentador.

Naruto se quedo estupefacto. Sasuke se levanto de encima del rubio, limpio restos de su saliva que el otro tenia en su boca y se fue por una de las puertas de aquel local abandonado que usaba como hogar.

El joven rubio temblaba por el gran cambio que habia tenido su amigo y por la idea de que le haya gustado lo que este hizo.

* * *

><p>Bueno... no estoy muy segura con este capitulo pero la hsitoria me gusta y en los proximos voy a intentar hacerlo mas interesante.<p>

Perdon por la falta de acentos, que hace que se lea mal, pero es tarde y no tenia ganas de fijarme palabra por palabra.

Bueno dejen su opinion, haber si lo sigo o no


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Cuando empezó todo?  
>Creo que fue en la primera mirada, estabamos en la misma clase del jardín y el primer día nos volvimos amigos. A los pocos días se nos unio Sakura y nos convertimos en el equipo de tres que somos ahora.<br>Terminamos el jardín y pasamos a la primaria, siempre los tres juntos. A los diez años Sakura me confezó que estaba enamorada de tí y yo te confese que lo estaba de ella, y que sabía que nunca iba a ser correspondido. Al contarte eso tú me miraste con tristeza, y yo crei que los sentimientos de Sakura eran correspondidos.  
>A los doce años tuviste un ataque de epilepsia frente a nosotros...<p>

**-Naruto**

...nos asustamos tanto; cada vez que lo pienso tiemblo al pensar que podria volver a pasarte y que no este nadie a tú lado. Ya en el hospital...

**-Naruto, vamos...**

...y repuesto, Sakura te abrazo y te confezó sus sentimientos. Yo sentía que estaba de mas, asi que quize irme y ahi empezó tu comportamiento extraño; la empujaste bruscamente y me insultaste. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada, recuerdo como tapaste tu rostro con una de tus manos y nos pediste que nos fueramos. Después de ese día no volviste a ser el mismo.

Siento que me sacuden y abro los ojos. Miro a Sakura que se encuentra enfrente mio, estoy en su cama.  
>-Naruto, al fin despiertas<br>-Si, ¿Que pasó?, ¿Como llegue acá?-pregunto aún adormilado  
>-Parece que la policía nos encontro en el anterior escondite de Sasuke. Nos llevaron a un hospital, ni bien me desperte fui a verte y te traje a caballito-rie-Toda la gente me miraba raro.<br>-Sakura, no tendrías que hacer tanta fuerza esa no es cosa de chicas.  
>-No seas machista, ademas... no queria que despertaras en un hospital. Se que los odias, ademas yo puedo cuidarte.<br>-...-Le sonrio y ella me abraza-Ya verás, la próxima lo traeremos.  
>-Si, eh...-se separa del abrazo- Naruto<br>- Si, que pasa?  
>- ¿Que pasó cuando quede inconsciente?<br>No pude evitar sonrojarme, y desviar mi vista. No puedo decirle la verdad.  
>-Lo de siempre... peleamos, él ganó. Solo que al final quede inconsciente igual que tú-parte de lo dicho era verdad, solo que no quede inconsciente después de la pelea sino después de aquello.<br>-Bien-me mira con tristeza en sus ojos- ya haremos que vuelva.

Me paro y me dirijo a la puerta.  
>-Sera mejor que sigas descansando-salgo de la habitación y dejo a Naruto en mi cama.<br>Me acerco a la heladera y saco del freezer un poco de hielo para ponermelo en el ojo. Naruto se comportó raro, como si mintiera. Por algúna razón no quizo mirarme a los ojos cuando le pregunte que pasó después. Lo conozco bien... ¿Que habrá pasado?.

* * *

><p>Bueno, queria contar un poco de la historia; ademas que no se me ocurria nada para seguirla.<p>

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado (aunque no estoy muy segura) y que lo sigan leyendo. Gracias por los comentarios

Me estoy preparando psicologicamente para escribir un lemon ya que nunca escribi uno, pero lo voy a hacer... esta cerca :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Han aparecido sin vida los dos ejecutivos desaparecidos desde el lunes pasado. Ambos se suman a la matanza de empleados de su misma empresa "Akatsuki".

Ambos fueron asesinados a traves de puñaladas; con estas dos nuevas victimas sumamos en total de 15 muertos.

La policia aun no tiene sospechas de quien puede ser el asesino, ni la causa de esto. Pero tienen amplias sospechas de que el culpable sea solamente una persona, ya que tentigos has visto a un hombre escaparse de la escena del crimen".

Naruto apaga el televisor y se queda observando el piso.

-Sakura

-Si, ¿que pasa Naruto?

-Fijate en internet si dicen donde los encontraron, que lo agarramos empezado

-¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-¿Que mas podemos hacer?- le muestra una sonrisa triste- Sasuke es nuestro amigo

Ella le sonrie y hace lo que el le dijo. Al encontrar los lugares deciden separarse, sakura iria al lugar mas lejano y Naruto a otro que estaba a un par de cuadras.

Naruto entro en una casa antigua que se encontraba a unos metros de donde se habia descubierto el cuerpo. Si conocia a Sasuke, y lo conocia, se habia escondido en ese lugar.

Comunmente los lugares que elegia para esconderse despues de cometer un asesinato, eran lugares abandonados; este se encontraba cerca y era enorme, las posiblidades eran amplias.

Pero la duda era, quien fue el ultimo asesinado. Ya que no se encontraron ninguna confirmacion.

Empezo a recorrer, necesitaba hablarle. Tenia que decirle, que estaba mal. Lo que estaba haciendo y el beso de la anterior vez. No podia traicionar a su amiga.

Sakura en cambio, entro en una pequeña tienda. Queria ver a Sasuke, el tenia que saber que ella estaba ahi para el. Que lo amaba, y que no importaba lo que hiciera ella lo seguiria haciendo.

El lugar era en serio muy pequeño, termino de recorrerlo en segundos. Cuando decidio irse, escucho un ruido. Salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde creyo haber escuchado el sonido, pero no encontro nada.

Otra vez Sakura, ya me tiene harto. Yo que pense que era Naruto.

Pero seguro que el fue a la otra escena del crimen, mejor lo voy a esperar en su casa. Sakura tardara mucho en llegar ya que es tarde y los medios de tranposrte a esta hora pasan con muy poca frecuencia. Lo tendre a ese idiota solo para mi.

Ya puedo divisar mi moto, no importa donde este; con mi nena llegare en minutos.

Naruto ya estaba cerca de su casa, despues de mucho buscar se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se habia pasado por el lugar. Cuando estaba sacando las llaves se dio cuenta que la puerta fue forzada y que estaba abierta.

Entro asustado y empezo a preguntar si habia alguien. Como si los ladrones fueran tan idiotas para decir: "Si, estoy aca soy un chorro. Yo que vos llamaria a la policia".

Ya adentro vio a un hombre sentado en su sillon, aunque no podia reconocer quien era. Al acercarse mas y estar a unos cuantos centimetros lo reconocio, era Sasuke.

-Naruto-dijo levantandose y acercandosele- ¿Me buscabas?

-Sasuke- dio unos pasos para atras- ¿Que haces aca?- dijo entre asustado y sorprendido.

Cada paso que Naruto daba hacia atras, Sasuke lo hacia para adelante- ¿Te molesta mi llegada?-acorralandolo contra una pared- ¿no dices todo el tiempo que somos amigos?, ¿Esta mal que quiera visitar a un amigo?-dijo en forma ironica.

-¿Regresaras con nosotros?-su rostro de ilumino con una sonrisa-Eso quieres decir, al fin te diste cuenta de que es lo mejor.

-Callate-dijo con cara de fastidio- Quiero saber si pensaste en lo de la anterior vez- Apoya su pierna contra la entrepierna del rubio y empieza a acariciar- ¿Lo pensaste?.

Naruto no podia controlar su sonrojo y mientras su mejor amigo empezaba a quitarle el cinturon y le besaba el cuello; el rubio mordia sus labio intentando no mostrar su disfrute. Sasuke no tenia que saber que eso le gustaba, porque eso no le tenia que gustar. Estaba mal, Sasuke era su amigo y Sakura lo ama.

-Naruto-le decia mientras le besaba su frente- Naruto- le decia mientras besaba sus mejillas- Sos hermoso- le decia mientras besaba sus lagrimas- Sos lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida.

¿Por que Sasuke me dice esto?, ya de por si esta situacion me confunde. Quiero que siga, pero al mismo tiempo no. Mi cuerpo lo pide, pero mi mente dice que se detenga.

-Sasuke- no puedo frenarme- Hazlo sasuke, sigue. Hazme tuyo quiero que lo hagamos- digo apretando su camisa y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Soy una basura, no puedo creer que quiera hacer esto con otro hombre y en especial con sasuke. Pero mi cuerpo esta muy caliente y no puedo contenerme.

Sasuke no puede evitar sonreir y continuar con lo que iba.

* * *

><p>Primero, gracias por los comentarios. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y aviso que el proximo va con lemon. Que nunca escribi uno y que hay amplias posibilidades que sea malo. Pero hare el intento.<p>

A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, sigan leyendo! y en lo posible dejen comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

_Les comento que este capitulo tiene lemon y violacion. Al que no le gusta, ya sabe._

Capitulo 4:

Mi mente todabia no puede asimilar lo que esta pasando, voy a hacerlo con Naruto. Lo tengo enfrente mio diciendo que lo tome, solo en mis mas locos sueños esto pasaba. Pero ahora es real, lo puedo tocar, lamer, hacer todo lo que siempre quize. Me fascina cada centimetro de su piel.

Levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, esas dos gemas azules estan cubiertas de lagrimas pero esta vez no representan tristeza sino disfrute. Me vuelvo a enamorar cada vez que lo veo. Lo amo, lo amo y lo vuelvo a besar. Beso sus labios, luego me separo y voy besando su cuello, bajo y llego a sus pezones, los lamo y relamo; mientras el deja escapar pequeños gemidos, es la mejor musica que jamas escuche.

Hoy disfrutara y se dara cuenta que es el unico en mi mente, como yo lo sere el la suya. Sigo bajando y llego a su estomago, en este tiempo se hizo un extraño tatuaje en forma de espiral. Aprovecho y sigo su forma con la lengua. Su cuerpo esta tan caliente, mejor no hablar del mio, pero por cada cosa que hago toma su cabello o se muerde su ya rojo labio. Baje de nuevo y llegue a la zona que tanto deseaba, cuando desabrocho el pantalon y tomo los calzoncillos empieza a sonar el telefono.

Esto es increible, ¡me siento nuevamente virgen!; aunque nunca estuve con un hombre, pero sasuke cada cosa que hace me vuelve loco. Me cuesta respirar... pero en realidad no me cuesta, es tan extraño. Ya llego a esa parte, mierda. Me mira con esos penetrantes ojos que posee, y no puedo evitar suspirar. Desabrocha el pantalon con la boca, mientras tiene la vista puesta en la mia. Empieza a tantear la zona y suena el telefono.

El telefono, el telefono... EL TELEFONO ¿que hago?.

-Contesta, ¿que esperas?, se preocupara si no lo haces- me dice el mientras empieza a sacarme completamente el pantalon, junto a los calzoncillos.

-Hola-contesto avergonzado

-Naruto, ¿estas bien, lo viste?- me pregunta preocupada la chica que lo ama. Mientras el da una lamida y una muy pequeña mordida a mi glande

Ahogo un gemido- no Sakura, no lo vi. ¿Que tal tu?- mientras ella me da una negativa, lo observo a el indicandole que espere. El me responde metiendo mi pene en su boca.

-¿Donde estas ahora Sakurita?- al instante siguiente tapo mi boca para no dejar escapar el gran gemido que producio lo que esta haciendo sasuke. ¡Mierda que el maldito hasta es bueno en eso!

-Ya casi llego, Narutito-imitandome, ella lo hace en un tono de gracia pero yo no me rio. Ya casi llega, pero estaba muy lejos...

-¿Como?

-Por suerte me encontre con Ino y Shikamaru, no sabia como volverme. Iba a pasar toda la noche en ese lugar. Al fin Ino hizo algo bueno, ¿lo puedes creer?

Al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura me separe de Sasuke -¿te los encontraste?-digo incredulo, que estaba haciendo...

-Si Naruto- Ino le habia quitado el celular- igual a esta frentona quien la iba a agarrar-se escucha unos gritos y otra persona toma el telefono, empiezo a temblar- hola Naruto, soy Shikamaru. Solo queriamos avisarte que en unos veinte minutos a mas tardar llegaremos. Te corto que estas dos se estan matando- dejo el telefono en el piso, y las lagrimas empiezan a caer de mi rostro.

Iba a hacerlo con Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, un hombre; del cual Sakura esta enamorada.

Me siento, junto mis rodillas mis brazos las rodean y empiezo a inclinarme para adelante y atras, adelante y atras, adelante y atras...

Mi mejor amigo, un hombre, el amor de Sakura, Sakura. Mi mejor amiga, yo amo a Sakura, pasamos por mucho juntos. Ella se preocupa por mi, y yo iba a hacerle eso.

Naruto parece un demente, segun escuche de la conversacion nuestra fiesta termino. ¿Por que se trauma tanto por eso? yo no veo mal lo que haciamos. Me intento acercar, y el sigue en la misma posicion; columpiandose en su cuerpo. Las lagrimas no paran de fluir de su rostro y su mirada se encuentra perdida.

Me acerco y acaricio su mejilla, el rapidamente quita mi mano. Abre su boca como intentando gritar, pero no escucho nada. Naruto, ¿que te pasa?. Salto encima suyo y lo abrazo, quiero que entienda lo que siento, el me responde.

-Vete- con sus ojos cristalinos mirando a la nada. No puedes decirme esto ahora.

-Naruto.

-Vete, ahora. Esta mal, esto esta mal.

-¿Por que?- cuando pense que mi sueño se cumpliria, no puedes decirme que me vaya- ¿Por que esta mal Naruto?

-Sakura es mi amiga, ella te ama y lo sabes- al fin me mira- somos hombres. Esta mal-le seco las lagrimas, mientras mi cuerpo se va apoderando de la bronca.

Sakura, siempre Sakura. Hay mas personas en este mundo Naruto, por ejemplo yo. Nunca pensaste en mis pensamientos. Nunaca pensaste en lo que yo sentia, en lo que sentia por ti. Siempre guiandote por nuestra amistad. No sabes cuanto me dolio cuando quisiste irte, al ver que Sakura me abrazaba. Ver que la persona de la cual estas locamente enamorado se aleja para dejarrme con otra persona. No sabes nada Naruto, verdaderamente eres un mounstro.

Que Sasuke se vaya, solo ruego que haga eso. Pero se acerca de nuevo y me agarra fuertemente por las axilas y me empuja contra la pared. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, su rostro solo muestra odio. Estoy paralizado, no puedo moverme; lo unico que puedo hacer es seguir sus movimientos. Toma mis muñecas con una mano y las pone encima de mi cabeza, miestras hace eso con la mano libre se quita el pantalon. Ya se lo que viene, pero me olvide como gritar y se me acabaron las lagrimas.

-Sasuke-digo en un susurro. No me contesta.

Despues de quitarse el pantalon, saca algo que se encontraba en el bolsillo. Me mira y me besa, pero este beso no es como los anteriores; no, no lo es. Se separa del beso y con lo que se encontraba en su mano, que era una navaja, me hace un corte en el medio del pecho. Por suerte no fue muy profundo, pero mentiria si dijera que no dolio. Empieza a lamer mi sangre como si de un vampiro se tratara, parece desesperado. Hace otros cortes en mi cuerpo y hace lo mismo.

Cuando termina con eso, usa la navaja para unir mis manos a la pared. Todo mi cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre, el lame un poco de la sangre que cae por mi brazo y levanta mis piernas. Se baja los calzoncillos y me penetra.

El dolor es insoportable, siento que cada embestida es mas dolorosa que la otra. Se me empieza a nublar la vista, mientras que empieza a sangrar un lugar que no fue cortado. Sasuke aprieta con fuerza sus dientes, mientras mis ojos se pierden en la nada. Sasuke aprieta con fuerza mi cintura y se viene dentro mio, mientras yo pierdo la conciencia.

Tomo a Naruto que quedo incosciente en mis brazos y lo recuesto en su habitacion. Le curo las heridas, o por lo menos se las tapo, y lo visto.

No pude controlarme y lo hize. El nunca me amara, ya no. Lo amo tanto y el nunca lo sabra, pero... pero es su culpa. No tenia que decirme eso. Empiezo a escuchar la puerta de afuera, ya llegaron... tendrian que haberlo hecho hace bastante ya. Me visto y voy a esperarlos en la sala.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capitulo haya gustado, nunca hize lemon ni nada parecido; asi que escribir esto fue muy complicado para mi. Pero me gusto como quedo y perdon por la falta de acentos, tengo que instalar el microsoft word y mientras que no lo tengo los dejare asi ya que soy pesima poniendolos.<em>

_Gracias por los comentarios que son como un alimento para mi, asi que sigan haciendolos :D. Porque sino me siento insegura y no se si gusta o si lo tengo que dejar ahi. Besos! Espero sus comentarios!_


End file.
